


What's Better?

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "Yo what's better than chocolate milk?""Just milk.""Boring.""Your mom's mil- oh FUCK!"





	What's Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time ever, posting fictions online and I've been contemplating on doing so since I've been writing in my notepad a lot. It's actually a series that I've got inspirations from an anime called 'Daily Lives of High School Boys'. I hope you guys will like it and give it some love! :)

"Yo what's better than chocolate milk?"

"Just milk."

"Boring."

"Your mom's mil- oh FUCK!"

Yuta's head got smacked by Taeyong with his bag from the back of his head and the two were bickering and laughing out loud as they walk down the road to school. It's just another ordinary and boring day for them, it seems. Things were always normal for them.. maybe.

 

-

 

"So, what's better than chocolate milk?" Taeyong was seated in his place when he asked the question to one of his friends, Doyoung. The boy thought for a while before giving his answer. "Strawberry?"

"You're boring too." Indeed. Their group of friends were never that smart or unordinary to think of other than those usual milk flavours. "Uh then can you even think of any," Doyoung bites back. "His mom's milk, Doyoung, why didn't you think of that."

"Yuta, your mom's a hoe."

"Thanks but I'm a better hoe than her."

"Can you guys please shut up?" Doyoung rolled his eyes as he was done with the two of them keep bickering right in front of his salad. "By the way, I have a huge gossip." He continued while leaning down as if whispering and showing a huge grin on his face. "Ohhh this must be good or I'll steal your homework again." Yuta leaned down as well before getting kicked by Doyoung in the shin. "Fuck do you mean 'again'?" He glared at the Japanese and pushed him by his arm. They were about to throw fists but it was stopped by the sound of Taeyong kicking his own table. "I love watching  _KIDS_ fighting, don't you? Now tell me what's this gossip about." Doyoung and Yuta both sneered at each other before settling down. Doyoung turned his chair around to sit opposite of Taeyong and leaned his head low before speaking. "So there's this third year girl-"

"Oh please."

"Doyoung I thought you're better than this." Yuta and Taeyong both sighed at their friend. They were anticipating for something hot and spicy but they didn't know that it was about a girl. Doyoung slammed the table and yelled at his friends, "FUCKING HEAR ME OUT GOD!"

"Damn boy, chill," Yuta replied. "Ugh okay. So there's this third year girl, her name is Eri, and people around are saying that she works in a hostess bar."

"Okay."

"Just an okay?"

"I mean, it's none of our business?"

"God damn it Yuta. I'm not even done yet you fuck. Listen, people are making bets over this."

Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other and back to Doyoung. If a girl works in a hostess bar and people are making bets, how bad could it be? "They're betting on who's gonna succeed in 'trying' her. Heard that she's rejecting everyone, both guys and girls." Doyoung said in a proud manner. He was indeed the gossip guy among the three of them. "So.. are we betting too?" Taeyong asked with a raised eyebrow. He knows too well that Doyoung likes challenges and games. "Not me, what about you two?"

Yuta rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh and a grunt. He was ready to punch the guy in his face as he lifted one of his leg over his thigh. "What?! I'll give you money if you can get her! Also the school will bow down to you! And also you'll get a girl?" Taeyong sighed and shook his head. "I thought Yuta was an idiot but you, Doyoung? You're a stupid idiot."

"Is that even a term? But seriously guys, this is a huge thing!"

"Okay so, you want us to bet on this like, we both fight on who's gonna get her first? And when either me or Taeyong gets her, you'll give money? Like that?"

Doyoung nods eagerly with a grin on his face, hoping that his idiot friends would agree to him."What do you say Taeyong? Bet?" The Japanese turned his head to Taeyong with his eyebrows raised and his hand held out. Taeyong sighed and grunted before shaking Yuta's hand. "Only in because I'm broke and Doyoung's rich."

"OH YES! THEN LET'S START TODAY!"

 

-

 

"So what do you think? Pretty?"

"Uh normal."

"Shut the fuck up, she's pretty."

"Yuta please."

"No, she is. I'm getting her first."

The three of them were following the girl, Eri, from close behind ever since they had left the school grounds. The rumours were almost right about her going to work and rejecting guys because on her way out, they saw how many guys were trying to get her attention and flirting with her, messing with her. They felt bad but the bet must go on, Doyoung said. They were in a busy street and they couldn't really see where they were going as it was peak hours in the evening. "She's going in! Go you two!" Doyoung almost yelled at his two friends as he pushed them forward against the crowd. Yuta and Taeyong both let out annoyed grunts from getting pushed by Doyoung. They don't actually have a plan after following the girl and she was already in the hostess club, as they said.

"You first." Yuta pushed his friend forward.

"No, you."

"Fuck off-"

"You thought she was pretty! Go first!"

"Ugh together."

"Coward."

"Are we even allowed in there?"

"I don't know, let's just get this over with."

Before they could get closer to the place, a fight broke out and people were somehow crowding around behind them which resulted to them being pushed right through the doors and stumbling down onto the floor with curse words leaving their mouths. "God, what the FUCK was that about?!" Yuta got up and dusted his knees. He looked down at Taeyong who was struggling to pick up his school bag and then looked back up to his surrounding, which he found.. strange.

"Taeyong.."

"Shut up my fucking knee hurts I can't stand now help me, idiot."

"Taeyong get up."

"No! I must look dumb now! You help me get up!"

"TAEYONG!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP YELLING AT ME AND WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!"

"BECAUSE-"

People were staring at them as they were making a ruckuss in the place. Taeyong snapped his head to look up at Yuta and widened his eyes when he saw his surrounding. Cats? Animals?

"What-"

"I'm going home-"

"NO WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE MY KNEE HURTS!"

Taeyong grabbed onto Yuta's calves which made the latter stumble down and fall down onto the floor, again. That's when they knew, they fucked up. Big time.

 

-

 

Yuta and Taeyong were now staring at the drinks on the table. They decided to stay in the cat cafe- yes, a cat cafe -since they made a huge scene earlier. Both of them thought that they went into the wrong place but their questions were answered when they saw Eri standing behind the counters, chatting with another staff from the cafe.

"Listen- I thought she works in a hostess bar?"

"I don't know, I don't fucking know. Don't ask me."

Yuta whispered to Taeyong and the latter just let out a defeated grunt as he pulled his hair and buried his face in between his arms. They didn't know what they were doing there but at least they get to see the animals, mostly cats, Yuta thought. Taeyong was still suffering with his knee hurting from when they were pushed into the cafe earlier and Yuta kept glancing over at Eri who knew that, but she chose to ignore him. "I think she saw me," he whispered to Taeyong before sipping on his tea. "Whatever the bet was, I feel betrayed." Taeyong laid his head onto the table and sighed in annoyance. Yuta who kept glancing at Eri, finally got her to look at him but that was a call for him to do something dumb. He was still sipping on his tea when she caught him glancing. He choked on his tea and coughed so loud while banging on the table to get Taeyong's attention. "What the- YUTA!" Taeyong stood up abruptly from his seat and yelp as the pain from his knee jolted up, before pushing Yuta's body down against the table and smacked his back roughly. Yuta slowly stopped coughing and Taeyong sat back onto his seat, leaning back and groaning from the pain in his knee.

"I swear to God-"

"Here, have some water."

Taeyong couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by Eri who suddenly came with a bottle of mineral water to hand over to Yuta who looked surprised as well. Yuta accepted the water and muttered a 'thanks'.

"What are you two doing here? Considering your school uniform, we're from the same school?" She rested her hands on her waist and looked at the two. Yuta looked at Taeyong and nudged his feet for him to say something, since he's the smarter one in between the two of them. "Uh.. isn't it obvious? To play with cats?" Taeyong looked up at her and showed an obvious fake smile which she caught immediately and laughed. "No, for real. From the moment you came in, none of you played with the cats. So tell me, what's the real deal?" She raised her eyebrows to appear intimidating to the two boys in front of her and they were honestly really scared and stuck. Yuta gulped down on his saliva and took a sip of water that he was given earlier. Taeyong looked like he really needed help from Yuta and the boy decided to use his last remaining braincell and act upon his stupid ass idea that he knew will backfire.

"We're on a date."

"Yeah- Eh- huh?"

"Yeah we're on a date now can you.. please give us some space alone..?"

He looked up at Eri and she was a little surprised and flustered from Yuta's answer to her question.

"Are you sure? For all I know, you were literally eyeing me-"

"God please, I was just scared that you might recognize us because well, yeah you did, this fucking uniform gave it away?"

"Oh- okay-"

"Now please?"

"Okay- okay I'll go now... gosh.."

Their senior left them and went behind the counters, leaving the two boys alone including a confused Taeyong. The boy kicked Yuta's legs from under the table and leaned closer to whisper. "You're a fucking idiot, do you know that?" Yuta groaned silently in pain and shook his head. "At least I saved us from her many more other questions, fuckass." Taeyong leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms against his chest, letting out a sigh.

"So what now?"

"We're getting out of here."

"Sure and then? What about Doyoung?"

"You think he's waiting outside?"

"No- I- you're fucking stupid- I mean what about the bet? And this whole cat cafe? This whole shit is a scam and I bet he knew it all along."

"You're making a bet after a bet."

"Just shut up."

Taeyong was in a dizzy mess when he thought of how completely dumb he was for the past hour(?) and he just wanted to go home and treat his aching knee, he thought. While Yuta on the other hand was actually enjoying the place and even called out some cats to come at him and play. Taeyong decided to just give up trying to think and enjoyed the time there too, since they literally paid to enter and he never went to a cat cafe before. Might as well make some memories.

While they were playing with the cats, Taeyong secretly steals glances at Yuta without him knowing and the thought of him saying that they were on a date lingered in his head. 'I must be crazy' he thought.

 

-

 

"That was great despite everything!" Yuta stretched his arms up when they walked out of the cafe. "Yeah. Except my knee was hurting the whole time." Taeyong glared at the other as he fixed his bag strap on his shoulder. Yuta laughed at him mockingly and called him weak for hurting himself by just falling down. They were now walking back home and Yuta had his hands in his pockets, humming to random tunes because he can't whistle, the one thing that he always gets teased on. Taeyong was walking silently behind him while staring at the back of his head, not looking where he was going.

"Yuta," he called.

"Hmm?"

"What's better than chocolate milk?"

"I don't know, fucker. Stop asking me weird questions."

"You're dumb after all."

"Yeah you know that."

"And that's better than anything."

"Fuck you mean?"

"Nothing, dumbass."

Because if he was smart, he would've known that Taeyong suddenly and secretly had a crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come and stop by my curiouscat account! 
> 
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs 
> 
> and maybe follow me at twitter @ukranianstairs :)


End file.
